Spongebob and Patrick meet the Jellyfish God
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick encounter the Jelly Fish God, who states that he is going to punish them for capturing his people for sport. He is going to send Spongebob and Patrick to Davy Jones Locker! But when Spongebob and Patrick go there, it's kinda fun!


One day SpongeBob and Patrick were jellyfishing. They suddenly looked up and saw a gigantic mega jellyfish spreading out before them. But this was not an ordinary jellyfish. This was the Jelly God.

"I am the Jellyfish God! I am here to punish you and Patrick for hunting my people for sport!" stated the JellyFish God.

"But this was never the way we planned! It was not our intention! We got so brave, nets in our hands, we lost our discretion!" said SpongeBob.

"Ahh, but the road to Davy Jone's Locker is paved with good intentions! And besides, I am immune to your vague and awkward pop-culture song references! And now, you will pay!" replied the Jelly God. Mr. Krabs, who was nearbye, picking flowers for Mrs. Puff, ran for his life after hearing about paying.

"AND NOW, you must pay!" thundered the powerful and vociferous Jelly God.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Spongebob in an inquisitive and curious tone.

"THIS!" stated the King Jellyfish, using his index stinger to point to a hole opening up in the ground. The ground was shaking, and suddenly SpongeBob and Patrick felt very cold.

"What's happening? Is this what they call climate change?" asked Patrick. The jellyfish scoffed.

"You two are going to spend eternity in Davy Jone's Locker!" said the jellyfish.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Patrick. The jellyfish folded his arms in discontentment at Patrick's stupidity.

"IT IS VERY VERY.....GOOD, ACTUALLY!" said the jellyfish. "There is a Wii down there, free video games, free refreshments, and best of all FREE CRABBY PATTIES!" said the jellyfish. So Spongebob and Patrick fell down into Davy Jones locker.

"Wow Patrick, this is kind of fun down here!" said SpongeBob, playing Wii Tennis.

"I dunno SpongeBob, I think something bad is gonna happen!" Suddenly a little jellyfish ghost appeared.

"Hi. I'm Little Lenny, the tiniest jellyfish in the world" stated the jellyfish.

"WOW! How'd you get stuck down here?" asked SpongeBob.

"I'm the son of the jellyfish god! I make sure everyone down here has as much fun as possible!" replied Little Lenny.

"Gee, that sure is nice!" said SpongeBob. "Do you know the fun song?" he asked. Lenny the Jellyfish began to buzz out the tune of the fun song.

"Hey, that's not bad!" said SpongeBob.

"Yeah, he's a natural polka star!" said Patrick.

"Patrick, umm, the fun song isn't polka, at all!" replied SpongeBob.

"I know, heheh!" said Patrick giggling.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch that never before seen Jellyfish video, of the unaired season of Jerry Stinger! Get it, stinger? Cuz I'm a jellyfish? Anyway, gotta go, you two have fun!" said Lenny.

"He was nice!" said Patrick.

"Yeah, and he even let us have popcorn!" said SpongeBob. SpongeBob and Patrick began playing Wii. They had lots of fun. For a certain amount of time, that is.

6 weeks later….

SpongeBob and Patrick are still in Davy Jones Locker.

"We gotta get outta here Patrick!" said SpongeBob.

"I dunno SpongeBob, I could get used to it. All I ever do at home is scratch my butt and play video games anyway!" said Patrick.

"Patrick, this is serious! According to my calculations, we've been here for a really long time!" said SpongeBob.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it!" said Patrick. Suddenly they heard a loud voice from above. It sounded strangely familiar.

"That's right! And do I have a surprise for you! It is I the Jelly God!" said the voice. The voice was low and melodramatic. "And you two are no longer in the Fun Zone anymore! Now that the fun time is up, you have to repay me with a favor!" stated the Jelly God.

"What flavor? Raspberry?" asked Patrick stupidly.

"Patrick, he said we need to repay him with a FAVOR, not a flavor. F-A-V-O-R. FAVOR. What is this favor you hunger for, master jellyfish?" asked Spongebob, getting down on his knees.

"It is a wish, ahem, no wait, a COMMAND. In exchange for the fun you guys had down here, you two have to tell me the secret formula to the crabby patty! If you don't, I'll be forced to use force and zap you with my lightening beams!" said the Jelly God, who was now sounding a lot like Plankton.

"Patrick, I don't think that's really the Jelly God!" said Spongebob.

"It's not? You mean it's Squidward?" asked Patrick.

"No!" said SpongeBob.

"Rick Astley?" asked Patrick. SpongeBob rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I think it's Plankton!" said SpongeBob.

"Right you are, underlings! Now do as you're told! Cough up the formula SpongeBob! DO IT NOW!" said the jellyfish.

"The crabby patty is the sole property of the Krusty Krab and is only to be discussed with Mr. Krabs!" stated SpongeBob in a professional tone.

"HA! Don't give me any of that!" said Plankton. Plankton had SpongeBob cornered. Just as Spongebob was about to give in, and reveal the formula, however, the REAL jelly god showed up.

"YOU ARE IMPOSTERING ME! A KING! You will pay for this!" shouted the real Jelly God. The jelly god blasted Plankton's jellyfish machine and zapped him all the way back to the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob and Patrick were relieved.

"Well, I guess we can go home now!" said SpongeBob.

"No, let's jellyfish some more!" suggested Patrick.

"GREAT IDEA! Balahaalalaaaha!" laughed Spongebob happily. So SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfished some more and had great fun!

The End


End file.
